2014-07-14 - The Cat and the Queen
It was sometime early in the morning. Before classes started. Emma, for the moment, was putting on appearances after Hank had departed in some previous conversation. She had been spending the night dealing with various things, and for her existence was focused upon the Turkish Coffee she was having with just a bit of 'pep' whiel putting up an illusion of her physical perfection on top to hide the dreariness she felt. Catseye saunters into the room, having just woke up from one of her many naps, stretching and yawning as she moves about, before looking curiously at Emma. While Emma looks just about perfect, she doesn't feel that way, and it catches the cat's curiosity as she moves closer to her, careful not to draw too much attention to herself. Emma stills herself. Glancing over and closing her blue eyes. Speaking telepathically over to the kitten, her mental voice soft then. It taking all of Emma's control to not let her fingers shake. ~Hello, Sharon.~ Catseye takes a step back upon hearing the woman's voice in her head, squinting and looking curiously at Emma, she waits a moment in silence, before murmuring, "her name is Catseye. Why call her Sharon?" Emma Frost rubs at her head, "Because, that's.." Images flash then, from her mind over to Catseye's, "Because that's what I did call you." Images of the time that Catseye had in the Hellions coming up. Introduced with foreign images of herself, Catseye merowls and leaps behind the nearest chair, only peeking around its leg at Emma, keeping herself very low against the ground. Her back slightly arched. "Catseye only see you now! Catseye name not Sharon," she looks concerned and unnerved. And so the blonde rubbed the back of her head, "Yes, I'm sorry Catseye." Steeling herself then, and going to a yoga breathing exercise to help calm herself, "Would you care for some tuna then?" Trying to lure the girl back then. Catseye leaps up on the nearest table, getting more on eye-level with Emma, as she glowers at her as if in a challenge. "Catseye take what she wants, not need gift from woman calling her Sharon! She is not Sharon! Sharon is smoothskin name!" Emma Frost maintains eye contact, looking the Cat in the Eye, "Yes, and so are you saying that you dno't want it then? And you can be a smoothskin if you wish." Catseye's tail coils around her side as Emma seems to know her secret, causing her to cock her head sideways while studying the woman more closely, "how woman with sunny hair know Catseye secret? Catseye not tell her!" Emma Frost glances over at Catseye calmly now, having found her center, "Because, I knew one who.." Searching for the right words, "Smelled as you did." Probably not quite as right, but hopefully close enough to translate. "And the one who smelled of you did could be a smoothskin." "Girl with sunny hair know Catseye mother?" Catseye suddenly looks enamored with the possibility, as she moves closer to Emma, skirting the edge of the table. "She run away long time, how girl with sunny hair know?" That's.. That's an easy enough way to put it. Emma's fingers going over to almost automatically rub at Catseye's chin, "I suppose that's close enough. She could.. Go as a smoothskin at times, but she felt that going as one with both had more flair then." Catseye is a bit wary of the woman who knows her secret, but never is one to refuse pampering attention. So when Emma reaches to rub her chin, Catseye holds in place and lets her, closing her eyes just a little as she takes in the sensation. "Catseye turn smoothskin...smoothskin clumsy, but makes stupid smoothskin treat better, less ugly. Smoothskin Catseye get more food...look sad, say hungry, food come!" There was another image passed then, of the in-between form that Catseye had with the Hellions, "Yes, or a bit of both then, to take in over of the attention and not having the clumsiness." She went on, softly rubbing over then. "And you would not lack for either." Food or attention. "Catseye can do..." the cat seems much more accepting now, when not thinking of the images transmitted to her mind as herself, despite the uncanny resemblance. Pushing her hand into the rubbing hand, Catseye purrs contently. "Girl with sunny hair not bad, Catseye like." Emma Frost laughs quietly, continuing the rubbing, "So then, would that be enough sometimes to go around, over as a smoothski then or something in between?" Of the smoothskin and her normal cat form. Emma continuing her rubbings softly. "Catseye can do!" The cat now almost sounds offended, "girl with sunny hair not believe? Catseye is no lies! Catseye only say truthystuff." Emma Frost mms, "Well of course. I'm not calling you a liar. I'm merely seeing if you like the idea then, and if so you wouldn't mind thinking on it." Over an offered can of tuna once more. Catseye for now jus takes in the rubbing and scritches offered, contemplating in silence, before murmuring, "Catseye can do...but she is no smoothskin, no clumsy, Catseye is quickyfast! Catseye is cat!" Emma Frost nods, relaxing some then, continuing her rubbings, "Yes, hence you could a smoothskin, but as a cat. So you would be quickyfast then while not being clumsy as smoothskins are." Catseye doesn't seem too convinced, as she offers, "no reason for Catseye to be smoothskin, not if no need to scarybig!" Emma Frost accepts this for now, going back to her rubbings of the lavendar furred kitten, "Very well then." Offering gentle strokes then. Catseye moves to lay down on her side, letting Emma caress her more easily, turning her head upwards as she starts to roll slightly towards her back. "Catseye very smart, can teach girl with sunny hair many more." There was a gentle laugh fro mEmma, "Well then, would you be willing to teach me more then, very smart girl?" Oh, how she had missed this. This sense of softness then. The Ice Queen, for a precious moment, cracked a bit. "Yes," Catseye offers softly, rolling once again to stand on all four atop the table, "some smoothskin scare when she hiss, sometime drop food, no need to turn smoothskin scarybig!" Closing her eyes in amusement, "But yes, as a smoothskin you could just merely ask for food, or otherwise take it then, for you could go over to the cabinets and open them yourself." "Catseye make smoothskin do for her, more fun," Catseye offers her own perspective, despite the fact Emma makes a good point. With her mutation-enhanced metabolism, Chenda finds herself stopping by the kitchen several times a day. This is one of those time. But the sound of voices, none of which belongs to the usual kitchen staff, prompts her to be cautious. Not everyone here is a friend. Instead of stepping inside, she takes the extra time to crack the door and peek in first, making herself known first as a dark eye in half of a tanned face. Hearing the approach over of Richenda, Emma went back to 'normal' mode then, while otherwise maintaining her discrete presence of rubbing Catseye's belly, "But of course. But you cannot always count on a smoothskin to get you the right kind of food, or the food you want. Doing it yourself means taht you are not reliant over on a smoothskin to do things for you, or if they do things otherwise inappropriately." "And Miss Gray, I take it that you've been working on your spate of wardrobe malfunctions as of late?" Tone of voice back to it's normal dryness. Seeing Richenda approach, Catseye just meows, and leaps off the table, rushing outside of the room. Not interested in holding such discussions by people she doesn't necessarily trust. Well, there really is no point in sneaking up on a telepath... even if you didn't know they were in the room seconds before. Chenda shrugs and steps into the room, shutting the door behind her. Her pink tee, flared jeans, and sandals all seem to be in place. She just gestures, letting the action do for an answer. Some subjects just get old. She does make sure to be out of Catseye's way as the only lavender cat she's ever met jets out the door. "No dust on that one," she comments idly. "I hope she stays inside. I heard someone mowing the lawn earlier." Emma Frost glances over at Richenda, "So I take it that you've taken issues to avoid further exposures in the future, Miss Gray?" With Catseye's departure, Emma's tone of voice was back to it's normal near acidic state. "If I answer, will you consider the subject closed, Miss Frost?" Chenda answers, countering question with question even if she's polite about it. That change in tone didn't go unnoticed. Emma continues on with a bemused tone, "If you do consider such things in your immediate future, then I will merely note that each incident will be accompanied by a detention and possible revocation of your weekend privileges to leave the school and you willb e assigned papers due while your peers are out enjoying htemselves in the city." Freaking telepaths! The woman seems to know the right weapons to use against her, if only by wasting her favorite times. Chenda keeps her face blandly straight, even if her thoughts don't match it. "That's incentive, not an answer," she points out. "And it's not like it happens on purpose." Not, she suspects, that facts will be much help. Emma Frost contniued to casually lecture, "Regardless then, Miss Gray, it si in your interest then if you are so concerned with facts then to ensure that they do not repeat themselves. Because, I will make this a simple equation. Fact for fact, since you seem more interested in them than you do in your reports. For each incident, there will be discipline. So ensure that such 'facts' as you so eloquently put them do not repeat themselves, and we shall not have consequences."